White Knight Chronicles -- Miyazaki Kyoto
by TheMylonCreations
Summary: Enjoy a White Knight Chronicles story, including avatar Miyazaki Kyoto. For plot convenience, some things will change, but the overall story is the same, with Leonard as the main character, and Miyazaki as a FAR more important character than in the games, possibly even the main character as the fanfiction progresses. OC's may be added at will Enjoy, as this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Balandor**

"Damn it Leonard!" A green skinned, buff male with pointy ears, two small horns on his forehead, and slick silver hair that goes to the beck of his neck shouted. The creature was wearing a long white shirt that went to his wrists and had a brown collar, as well as a blue sleeveless mini-jacket, which was open. This was all that was seen from the green male from behind the desk of the place Leonard had just entered - His home, Rapacci Wines.

"Woah!" Leonard replied. Leonard wore a long white shirt as well, the same as the green male Rapacci, except for the brown collar. He also wore a brown leather mini-jacket with fur along the top. Besides this, he wore blue pants, and brown boots. This male had orange-brown hair, which seemed short in the front, but had a ponytail that went a bit beyond his back.

"You better not have forgotten what today is!" Rapacci shouted. "Yeah, yeah, I know. "Today is the Princess' ball. She's introduced into society, and we step into the big time. Got it." Leonard replied. Rapacci nodded. "This is a momentous day for Rapacci wines! The court picked us to supply wine for a party at the castle! We gotta do it right, and earn the shop a bona fide royal commendation!"

Rapacci then began to shake, worried. "Oh, I've worked my fingers to the bone to get this far!" He said, before looking up at the roof, and covering his eyes with his right hand, crying. Leonard shook his head at this, and smiled. "Look. I'll leave for the Parma winery now, and be back with time to spare. " Rapacci then looked at Leonard, smirking as he got out of the counter, revealing brown pants and black shoes. "Ha! You better! I rented a beastwain at the village for ya. Use it to cart the wine back here like your life depends on it." He said, before walking in front of Leonard, and lightly shoving him with his right arm, making Leonard move back a little. "Cuz it does!" Rapacci said.

"A-All right!" Leonard replied. Rapacci looked over to another end of the shop, where someone was looking around at the wine he had stored in the shelves. "And while you're at it, that's the new kid. Take him with you." Leonard looked at the new kid, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh...Alright then." Leonard then walked over to the new employee. "Hi there, I'm Leonard." The new kid, which was an eighteen year old boy with short, messy black hair, Emerald green eyes, and a green tunic with golden trims. The boy raised his hand to say hello back, but soon Leonard shouted, "Ow!", and was now rubbing his head. Rapacci had thrown a bucket towards the back of Leonards head. "Just get your butts moving! You can talk on the road!" Rapacci shouted. Leonard frowned. "Okay, Gods!"

The two had exited Rapacci Wines, and Leonard had been reading a couple of notes on what to do. "Let's see...We have to fetch the barrels from the Parma warehouse using the beastwain...Boy, that is a lot of work." He said. The black haired male smiled. "Yeah...But the sooner, the better right?" He said. Leonard nodded in agreement. "Yeah, true.~" He replied, smiling. "So, what's your name?" He asked. The black haired male took the note from Leonard, and began to walk off. "I'm Miyazaki. Miyazaki Kyoto." He said. "H-Hey!" Leonard said, catching up.

The two walked, talking, telling jokes mostly. It was rather empty at the main street, besides a couple of people. One of which, was a strange person covered in a used, brown leather cloak and holding something large in bandages. Miyazaki and Leonard walked by the man, as Leonard looked to him. The man looked straight back at him, staring at him as he walked off. Leonard raised an eyebrow. "Weird..." He said. Miyazaki nodded. "Agreed...But I guess there'll be a couple of shady guys every now and then on the princesses coming of age day. Might be a friend from another county." He said. Leonard nodded. "True. Let's keep going."


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys. I know Chapter 1 was a bit short. I shall be trying to improve upon the length of further chapters. Also, I will no longer be explaining the looks of characters - As most people looking up White Knight Chronicles stories should know what they look like. The only time I will describe people is if they have a new outfit.)

 **The Great Balastor Plains**

The two, Miyazaki and Leonard walked out of the gates of Balandor. Leonard then looked around, pointing in front of him. "The village of Parma is due south of here. Pretty simple." He explained, looking to Miyazaki. "Not much to it, but it's a nice enough place." The black haired boy, Miyazaki in understanding. "Bet you I can get there faster." He said, smirking. Leonard rolled his eyes in response. "Suuure." He said. "But anyway, be careful. We're not in Balandor anymore - Monsters are everywhere." Miyazaki took out a dagger. "Leave them to me." Miyazaki said. Leonard then unsheathed his short sword. "Really? A dagger is all you have?" He said in a joking manner. "Well, excuse me. I JUST started working here a week ago. I didn't have monsters back where I lived." Miyazaki responded, before walking off. Leonard followed along, reading his map to make sure they didn't get lost. "Be careful. Kibbles live around here." Leonard warned, being careful not to make too much sounds - So the Kibbles don't come in groups. "They're dangerous in groups. Easy when alone."

Miyzaki then looked over to Leonard. "Then we just beat them one at a time. What's the problem there?" He asked. Leonard shook his head. OBVIOUSLY Miyazaki was new at fighting monsters. Leonard then stopped walking. "There's a Kibble now." He said. In front of them was the said monster, making strange grunting sounds with a high-pitched voice. Miyazaki smiled. "Awww, cute." The Kibble then smacked the black haired male with a club. "OW!" He shouted before getting angry. He then thrusted the blade into the neck of the Kibble. Though, unlike a human, it wasn't done that easily. It continued to strike at Miyazaki until Leonard slashed at the Kibbles neck, slicing it off. Leonard closed one at at this, as he didn't enjoy hurting - Especially so brutally. He looked to Miyazaki. "You okay?" He asked. Miyazaki nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He responded, and the two continued to walk off to the village of Parma. After a twenty minute mark, they had reached their destination. The small village of Parma. Miyazaki liked this place - Seemed so...Cozy. "Nice place, huh?" Leonard asked. Miyazaki nodded as his answer.

"Hey.~ You're on time for once." A feminine voice spoke from behind the two. It was Yulie. Leonard and Miyazaki looked over to Yulie, and Miyazaki observed her. She was cute. "Yulie!" Leonard spoke. "Yulie's her name?" Miyazaki asked. Leonard nodded. Yulie walked over to the two. "Oh. You must be the new guy. Rapacci told me you were coming. Glad you could make it.~" Yulie said, smiling. Miyazaki nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Miyazaki." He introduced. "Yulie.~" She returned the introduction. "The wines all set to go." Yulie spoke, beginning to walk off. "Follow me." Miyazaki just stared at her, and soon began to follow with Leonard.

Leonard, Yulie and Miyazaki had soon enough walked over to the Beastwain, Leonard's eyes widening. "You must be kidding..." He said. Yulie giggled a little, smirking. "Don't let him fool you. He's a big ol' pussycat." She said. "Raus said he'd be here...Where is he?" She asked, looking around. Leonard raised an eyebrow, "Who?" "Your driver. Raus is the only one who can get this fella to pull the wain. It wont move a step. Not without Raus's say so." She explained, then began to walk off. "Sit tight. I'll see if I can find him." "But Yulie!" Leonard said, and soon began to follow her to help her explore. Miyazaki looked at the beastwain. "I guess it's just you and me." He said. "Actually, I should go look too. I'll check the shop." And with that, he walked off to head to the shop.


End file.
